windows_movie_maker_przedstawiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plan B-More Is Enough
Plan B-More Is Enough-piosenka z 27.odcinka tego programu "Windows Movie Maker przedstawia".Więcej o piosence jest również w 175.odcinku. Tekst: Yeah Plan B Its the epic rhythm, you get me! More money More cash More flow More dough Even more so Even more cash even more dough More time to spit lines hit lines, i can spit rhymes when I spit grime Fuckin' split minds More kick more snare more claps More bass more synths make it more fat More power more Bigger beats then More speed more BPM More people kicking back with the Jacks On the crack with the jack knock it back two seconds flat More people letting go if you feel my flow Don't hold back, let it show from your head to ya Yeah, from ya head to ya toes Move to the beat, with ya feet, start shaking ya bones From ya head to ya toes, move to the beat, with ya feet I wanna see More people in the club gettin' twist More people spreading love when I spit I wanna see More people on the floor then there is More people at the door being frisked I wanna see Less fights, less knives, less gats More stacking on the floor where no-one at More venues in the ends where it's at More venues in the ends playin' rap I wanna see Less boys, less mans, less cats More girls, more women, more gash More gally who know how to act When everything they got on show lookin' fat I wanna see Yeah, you know when we've had enough Is when we say "More" Cos' we can never have enough We'll always want: More money More cash More flow More dough Even more so Even more cash even more dough More time to spit lines hit lines, i can spit rhymes when I spit grime Fuckin' split minds More kick more snare more claps More bass more synths make it more fat More power more Bigger beats then More speed more BPM More people kicking back with the Jacks On the crack with the jack knock it back two seconds flat More people letting go if you feel my flow Don't hold back, let it show from your head to ya Yeah, from ya head to ya toes Move to the beat, with ya feet, start shaking ya bones Can't dance, just do somethin' random All galdem All mandem Can't dance, just do somethin' random All galdem All mandem You can't dance, just do somethin' random All galdem All mandem Fuck it, nobody want's to dance no more Too much murder on the dancing floor Cos' we can never have enough We'll always want more Cos' we can never have enough We'll always want more And you know when we've had enough Is when we say "More" Cos' we can never have enough More money More cash More flow More dough Even more so Even more cash even more dough More time to spit lines hit lines, i can spit rhymes when I spit grime Fuckin' split minds More kick more snare more claps More bass more synths make it more fat More power more Bigger beats then More speed more BPM More people kicking back with the Jacks On the crack with the jack knock it back two seconds flat More people letting go if you feel my flow Don't hold back, let it show from your head to ya Yeah, from ya head to ya toes Move to the beat, with ya feet, start shaking ya bones Yeah, from ya head to ya toes Move to the beat, with ya feet Yeah Plan B Epic Man